


Scintilla of Hope

by hehasjams, Jiminsmolhands



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Jimin, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Yoongi, MomoXJimin, Multi, a bit complicated im not even sure where this is going, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehasjams/pseuds/hehasjams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminsmolhands/pseuds/Jiminsmolhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it gravity's fault that people fall for others, and not for one another?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Shifting the gear as she stared at her reflection desperately on the rearview mirror, Momo gripped on the stirring wheel, "Yes, I'm on my way there." Pressure now filled her senses, lips quivering and with cold sweat rolling down her temple.  
  
"Hurry up!" Jae exclaimed, stress lacing his voice and patience down the drain, “The show is about to start!” he shut his eyes and sighed. If his girlfiend won't make it on time, the probability of an amazing performance will decrease, and he can't let that happen.  
  
"In no way is this my fault, Jae,” she allowed her anger to get the best of her, “I've already told you for over a thousand fucking times that Taehyung's in-ear monitor is on the counter!” Momo won't allow her boyfriend to put the blame on her. He was obligated to be responsible at all times, and he's actually fortunate to have a girl like Momo to rely on.  
  
A scoff was heard from the other line, “Shut up and just come here, _quick. ___”  
  
Momo felt instantly better when her heated conversation with Jae came to an end. She won't dwell on it, because right now, on top of her list of priorities is to reach the KBS building as soon as she can.  
  
With 9 minutes to spare, she arrived to her destination and mindlessly parked right across the building and got off the car in a rush, tossing the keys to the valet boy as she dashed inside the building. She entered the empty elevator and fished her phone out of her jeans' pocket, wasting no time to send her boyfriend a text to inform him that she has arrived.  
  
The elevator was about to close, but a hand abruptly appeared and halted it from doing so, Momo was about to snap, but restrained herself when she Jungyeon, Bangtan's assistant manager, stepped inside and proceeded to close the door.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jungyeon,” Momo smiled pleasantly. Jungyeon returned her smile, howbeit a little warily. For some odd reason, Jungyeon was aloof to her, only talking to Momo occasionally to remain civil with her. Scanning her from head to toe, her eyes caught something in Jungyeon's hand, she then realized it was an in-ear monitor as well, identical to the one that she brought; the cause of her argument with Jae.  
  
She did the first idea that popped into her mind – inquiring.  
  
"Is that for Tae?"  
  
Jungyeon nodded, an air of indifference still attached to her, even when her companion released a sigh. Momo couldn't allow her energy and effort both go to waste, "No worries, his in-ear monitor is with me."  
  
An eyebrow was raised, but Jungyeon didn't utter a word besides, "Oh, okay." as she proceeded to keep the IEM and coincidentally, the elevator opened as soon as it landed on her pocket. "You better make it snappy,” Jungyeon suggested, glancing at the watch on her wrist, “They're about to perform in 3 minutes.”  
  
After expressing her gratitude and bidding farewell to Jungyeon, Momo sprinted backstage, in search of the boys. A tuff of blonde hair can be seen from where she was currently standing, and her boyfriend was quite hard not to notice due to his tall stature and broad shoulders. "Jae!” she made her way towards him, gasping for air when she reached him.  
  
"What took you so long?" he inquired, fixing his round specs, which Momo absolutely loved on him. A dejected response was what he got, "It would be nice if I get a thank you, you know?" she handed the IEM into his awaiting hands.  
  
"I'll do that later," Jae leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead, “But, for now, I gotta look for Tae.” and with that, he was off to look for Taehyung. Momo felt her cheeks become warmer and a sheepish smile formed.  
  
Remembering that she was still in public, Momo regained her composure and decided to stroll around, instead, she came across Jungyeon whose hands were occupied by three bottles of water. Her stare was scrutinizing and quite difficult to decipher.  
  
Nonetheless, Momo shrugged it off and transferred to a place wherein she can see the boys perform. As she folded her arms above her chest, a pair of arms made its away around her waist, Momo craned her head to the side and saw Jae with an apologetic smile on his face. "I'm sorry for yelling awhile ago, I was just really stressed out." he explained, gripping on her midsection tighter to emphasize his regret.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
The screaming of over a hundred fangirls echoed in the venue and that was the cue for the boys' peformance to start, the couple fell silent and watched the boys intently.  
  
'Hold me tight' was a song composed by Taehyung. It was quite a shock, since the renowed producers in the group were Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon. Despite that, it was great. The raw emotions that is being unfolded as BTS sang passionately moved the fans deeply, along with the heartfelt lyrics.  
  
What made Momo frown was how Jimin's voice cracked before he hit his high note. No doubt, he committed an error, and she was able to confirm it when Momo heard her boyfriend sigh.  
  
The performance was done instantaneously, with the fan's cheering to wrap it up. The boys arranged themselves in a line and bowed before leaving the stage. Smiles and pats were exchanged, but more affection was given to Jimin.  
  
“Oh oh oh!” Taehyung slammed the dressing room's door open jubilantly, only for his eyes to widen in fear when he saw Bang PD lounging in one of the sofas. Momo stared at Jae in a questioning manner, because does that happen on a daily basis? Her boyfriend simply gave her a dismissive smile.  
  
Bang PD chuckled in amusement as the boys hurriedly bowed in respect, “Dinner's on me boys! Eat to your heart's content.” he gave each one of them a pat on the shoulder, but paused when he was right in front of Jimin, “It's okay, my boy. Don't think about it too much, hm?” Bang PD pulled him into a hug, with Jimin's arms awkwardly trapped in between their bodies. The singer remained motionless, but mumbled a barely audible 'thank you.'  
  
“Momo-noona, thank you for saving my life!” Taehyung bowed with much enthusiasm. Jae and Momo smiled at the boy's exaggeration and Momo told him that it wasn't a big deal. Still, Taehyung continued to thank her.  
  
Jimin stiffly sat on of the chairs and began spacing out, alerting Yoongi. He intended to approach the younger and at least try to make him feel less shitty, but Jae's words prevented him from doing so, “Let's go, everyone.”  
  
Exhaling shakily, Jimin shuffled towards his friends.  
  
_'Stay strong, fake a smile.' ___  
  
-  
  
They have always been on good terms with their producer, but a meat party was uncalled for. Soon, the room was filled with the cheers of the famished boys. The performance went relatively smooth with minimal errors, but most of them couldn't care less about that due to the mere thought of the divine commodity that will soon fill up their grumbling stomachs – _meat. ___  
  
Besides, mistakes are always out there, waiting to be made.  
  
Jimin has always been inclined to not being able to do everything flawlessly, and he absolutely loathes it. Fortunately, he had a bunch of understanding and supportive non-biological brothers slash band members.  
  
But, right now, it's all too much for his frail mind and heart to take. With stress surging through his veins, deprivation from sleep and all the frustration that accumulated inside him, Jimin choked out, “E-excuse me,” his voice was uncharacteristically faint, the usual enthusiasm gone and replaced with melancholy.  
  
The members, too caught up with their own business, simply nodded in acknowledgment, much to his disappointment and relief.  
  
_'They look so happy right now' ___he attempted to smile, but only ended up with a grimace on his face _'I don't want to ruin the atmosphere with my issues.' ___  
  
With his shoulders slumped accompanied with brisk footsteps, Jimin was off to the bathroom.  
  
“It's surreal,” Taehyung remarked after taking a huge gulp of cola from his glass. Placing it back on the table, he turned to Hoseok and shot him his usual box-like grin, “Because something I worked my ass off for is actually on the album! Like, hyung, that means approximately a million people have heard it, right?” his eyes are nowhere to be seen because of how much he was smiling, ear-to-ear, genuinely. He was radiating sheer happiness right now and across the table, Jungkook wished that he had been, he is, he will be the cause of that ineffable smile.  
  
He felt pathetic for keeping his eyes fixated on his phone, feigning disinterest about his surroundings, specifically Taehyung, when in reality, he could listen to the bubbly man all day and wouldn't mind at all. As long as he's with him.  
  
“The number of times you told me that is,” a dramatic sigh escaped through Hoseok's nose as he pretended to think, with his lips slightly pursed and eyes staring at the ceiling, “More than the songs Yoongi produced.”  
  
With that, Yoongi tore his gaze off the spot where Jimin had been sitting earlier, “You ass, call me 'hyung',” he reprimanded gruffly, the scowl seemingly permanent on his face. A greasy flying kiss was sent to his direction, courtesy of the sleezball Hoseok, and all he could do was groan in irritation.  
  
“Where's Chim?” Taehyung asked to no one in particular, scanning his surroundings to find his best friend. Jimin was the only one who kept up with his repetitive gushing and incessant talking. Now, he's rather sad since said member is nowhere to be found.  
  
Yoongi turned to him, “He's-”  
  
Momo, who stayed silent ever since they arrived in the restaurant, decided to speak up, “He excused himself to the bathroom,” she said informatively, and Yoongi's gaze landed on her, because for some reason, he didn't like her.  
  
Yoongi isn't fond of people in general. However, this time, it's different in a manner that he can't explain just yet. Maybe after some time, he'll warm up to her. She's their manager's girlfriend, after all and if it wasn't for her, Taehyung might have been severely troubled with the absence of his in-ear monitor.  
  
“I'll check on him.” she rose from her seat and informed her boyfriend before disappearing.  
  
He could've done that instead but... was that a smile on Jungyoen's face?  
  
Yoongi was beyond discombobulated when their assistant manager scooted closer to their manager and subtly invaded his personal space with the smile still tugging at her lipstick-coated lips.  
  
-  
  
He was exhausted in all aspects.  
  
All the energy present in his body left him, along with his optimism.  
  
Eyes swollen in a terrifying shade of red, hair disheveled due to his forceful tugs, cheeks stained with salty, continuously flowing tears, and lips in the verge of bleeding, Jimin curled his hands into fists before diving back into his bent knees again, only to let out a silent sob.  
  
-  
  
__  
'Should I get up from his seat and fetch Jimin from the bathroom?' __  
  
Yoongi spent the last seven minutes staring intensely at his fingers which were tapping the wooden table in front of him, procrastinating whether he should leave the comfort of his cushioned seat or lend his shoulder for Jimin to cry on.  
  
However, what kept pulling him back was the idea of Jimin feeling worse with his presence. His assumption is that the younger desired to be alone and he'll be able to calm his nerves with solitude.  
  
Putting Jimin and his concern for him on the corner of his mind, Yoongi looked for something interesting to focus on.  
  
Lingering gazes, genuine smiles and discreet touches were exchanged by Namjoon and Seokjin, he dully noted. How Namjoon's dimples are in full view because of what the latter has whispered into his ear, how a blush would creep on the eldest member's cheeks with Namjoon's lame and recycled pick-up line, how they would seemingly have a staring competition for a while before looking away with a smiling ghosting on their lips and how their eyes are enough to express how they truly feel for each other.  
  
Yoongi can clearly recall how much tears were shed, heated arguments and sleepless nights there were before Namjoon and Seokjin officially became a couple.  
  
Initially, the thought of dating someone of the same gender was frightening. Namjoon supported the LGBT community genuinely, but to be one of their kind was something that he did not intend to do. Whereas Seokjin was not afraid to love anyone, regardless of gender.  
  
Same-sex relationships in the K-pop industry were far from uncommon, especially between band members, albeit that fact doesn't imply that society was willing to accept the unconventional love they shared with open arms and his so-called bigoted 'friends' attacking him mercilessly with their slanderous words which momentarily tricked him into putting up a wall to keep Seokjin away from him, only for epiphany to hit him square on the heart when he saw how much he wrecked him.  
  
A sobbing Seokjin was nestled in Yoongi's lanky arms, murmuring something along the lines of Why wasn't I born as a female? Why does humanity think that romance is exclusively for a man and woman and I feel too much, he feels nothing.  
  
Long story short, they engaged into a small, harmless talk and things escalated rather quickly, because an hour, their arms were wrapped around each other and their lips were united into one.  
  
Now, he's pondering. Will deja vu occur, but this time, he would be the sobbing mess in Seokjin's arms?  
  
Without a word, Yoongi left his seat and walked past the waiter, cringing when he heard his companions' cheering due to the arrival of the meat.  
  
-  
  
The squeaking of the door of the unisex bathroom startled Momo as she was resting her back on the wall. She took a good look at Jimin and pity immediately dominated her mind. His head remained hanging low as he made his way back to their table.  
  
“Jimin, are you oka-” she halted when Jimin completely disregarded her and fully turned his back against her. If another person did that to her, Momo wouldn't think twice and knock some sense into that male or female's head.  
  
But, this time, she restrained herself.  
  
'The kid is already had a shitty day. Don't worsen it.'  
  
-  
  
“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi said flatly, a thin line forming on his lips after seeing Jimin's current state. The younger's eyes remained attached to the floor, too consumed by his tear-induced fatigue. “Quit keeping everything in your chest, thinking that it's the safest place to hide.”  
  
He didn't even feel an ounce of fury when the younger didn't react, “I know that life is hard, but sometimes, we make it harder than it is.” Yoongi was correct, without reservations. He didn't grip unto his youthful naivety in order to avoid facing how harsh reality is. “Sometimes, you want to disappear, you want the ground to swallow you and send you into a place devoid of life, but Jimin, if you're wallowing because perfection is what you're striving for, then I'm sorry, pal,” he paused and a felt a sense of accomplishment when Jimin lifted his chin up to look at him, albeit blankly. “You were born to be real, not to be perfect.”  
  
His eyes, which were the loveliest pair Yoongi has laid his eyes on, were not in the most favourable state. No trace of happiness was in sight, the glimmer in his eyes were overshadowed by the immense sadness he felt, and it was bloodshot.  
  
Yoongi's heart thumped violently against his chest when Jimin's lips curved up scarcely.  
  
'Because nothing is more beautiful than a smile that has struggled through tears.'  
  
-  
  
The first thing that caught Momo's attention was the immensely shortened distance between Jae and Jungyeon and to add to her dismay, the latter claimed her seat, as if nobody was staying there roughly 15 minutes ago.  
  
Yoongi's presence made the occupants of the table tear their eyes away from the scrumptious food laid in front of them. Momo was delighted to see Jimin in tow, blatantly not fine, but looking a whole lot better.  
  
“Yoongi-ssi,” she called out to the pale boy who was on his way back to his spot along with Jimin who was now resting in Taehyung's embrace, who immediately began mumbling words of consolation and nuzzling his nose in his best friend's tousled hair. “Is... is he okay?” Even Bang PD doesn't seem so bothered, yet she could still see the concern swimming in his eyes.  
  
And despite being a man who was more inclined to actions, than words, Yoongi nodded, eyes glued to Jimin.  



	2. An Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to upload! Heads up~ This chapter is focused on Jimin and the next chapter will be more on Momo ^^ but anyway I hope ya'll enjoy c:

9AM was usually the designated time for Jimin to leave the comfort of his bed, fuel his body with caffeine and start the day . 

However, today was an exception. He was up by 6AM – for he wanted to jog and add an extra hour in the gym. Jimin thought it would somehow help reduce his stress and hopefully, wipe off the memory of the treacherous mental breakdown that occured. Waking up his usual gym buddy, Taehyung, wasn't in his list of his options for that day. The other half of the 95z duo drowned himself with the soju that occupied their table last night and launched himself to Jimin while whining about how attractive Jungkook was. 

He thought if he couldn’t get his notes right, the least he could do was to look extra sexy for their fans. Even though getting his toned abs back felt like homework that was due the next day. Jimin peered down his stomach with a pout, scrunching his nose in distaste when his finger sinked into his quite flaccid stomach. It was possible for him to retrieve his killer six-pack in no time since his muscles develop twice as fast as normal people's, and that thought alone made him feel slightly better. 

Moving with ease, he stretched his hand to grab a banana on the dining table, but a loud thud coming from the kitchen made him halt. He didn't hesitate to creep towards the origin of the sound. The first thing that popped into his mind was that he needs to drop by an eye clinic later because grumbling under his breath was Min Yoongi trying to reach for the jar of sugar on the top shelf. 

The younger grabbed the opportunity to let his eyes roam. Petite frame, pale skin that seemed like it was never made contact with sunlight, equally fair and slim legs that could rival a girl's. In his eyes, Yoongi wasn't masculinely handsome, but, beautiful. 

His single-lidded eyes, button nose and sinful lips that spew out blunt, undeniably true lyrics about the reality of everything – ranging from school to society and how profanity easily rolls off his tongue on a daily basis and his voice, God, how there isn't a single day when it isn't raspy, yet it was so pleasant to the ears. His words were constantly slurred, as if always under the control of alcohol. Almost... seductive. 

_'This hyung's kinda hot, but woah there, I shouldn't have such thoughts.'_

“Need any help?” the younger voiced out after snapping from his reverie. _“Fucking hell!”_ was the first thing that came from Yoongi's mouth that day. He was absolutely taken aback, almost hitting his knee on the counter. If that really happened, a nasty bruise would stain his flawless knee. 

Jimin rushed to his side to see if he’s okay “I'm so sorry hyung! I didn’t intend to startle you.” he apologized. 

“Jesus Christ on a hoverboard, thanks, Park Jimin.” his voice was dripping with sarcasm, making Jimin pout for the second time in an hour, “I’m really sorry,” Jimin said meekly, “Here, allow me to help” he rested his entire weight on his toes, resembling a ballerina and without much struggle, the jar was now in his hands, “It's amazing what ballet classes can do.” 

“Ha ha ha,” Yoongi faked a guffaw, “I’m still a centimeter taller than you though.” he reminded the younger before snatching the jar of sugar in his tiny hands. “That's measly, hyung.” 

Jimin was met with silence. 

“Why are you up already?” he inquired, to receive a reaction from Yoongi. (and to make sure if Yoongi was actually upset with him, although he doesn't think so. The elder isn't sensitive, after all.) “It’s 6AM in the morning, hyung.“ 

“Couldn’t sleep” he replied, but what he actually meant was he couldn’t get any shuteye due to his failure to stop thinking about the boy and wondering if he was okay. Yoongi's fingers and toes are insufficient to count how many times he wanted to barge in Jimin’s room last night. It took ever single fiber of his being to restrain himself from doing such a rash deed. 

“Ah, I see…” Jimin drawled while getting a teaspoon in one of the drawers and handing it to Yoongi.

“But, in all seriousness, thank you.” cold persona no longer present, a genuine smile was directed towards Jimin – teeth and gums shown. 

He remained motionless as he drank in the sight of Yoongi. Getting your hair bleached once was hell and he can't imagine the pain Yoongi had to endure every single time his hair was dyed. Above all, pastel colors looked _amazing_ on him. Never has Jimin come across someone who looked so gorgeous in such bright colors. 

Jimin's breath was taken away. “Hyung...” he called out to him airily. 

“Yeah?” Yoongi shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. Under Jimin's intense gaze, he felt relentless. He could feel it piercing through his body, as if the younger wanted to bore into his soul. 

He decided it was the perfect time to making his coffee. 

“Thanks for the comfort you provided last night. I’m sorry I didn’t get to thank you sooner. I appreciate everything you said and I’ll keep it in mind.” Yoongi felt his stomach drop and his whole body's temperature abruptly rose. 

It took so much effort for him to to stifle a smile. Yoongi refused to let Jimin know how a simple 'thank you' affected him so damn much. 

 

Yoongi was left with no choice but to think of horrendous things to suppress his mirth. 

_Your favorite pet cat dying._

_Namjoon crossdressing._

_Hoseok crushing on Taehyung in the most inhumane manner._  


Jimin turned to Yoongi and reciprocated his smile, eyes crinkled into crescents. 

Half a minute passed. 

A minute.

Two minutes.

 

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, voice wavering because of his uncertainity. 

_“What?”_ Yoongi's voice was louder than necessary. He lost control of his own mind once Jimin gave him that God forsaken eyesmile. Is Jimin the one to blame for being so stunning, or is his parents the one at fault, for creating a person that can make one person's sanity and common sense go down the drain?

“Your face! Look!” 

Yoongi's eyes landed on the nearest mirror. 

_Shit._

He was beetroot red and at that moment, he dreaded himself for having such a fair complexion since the blush coloring his cheeks was so evident. No brand nor amount of blush-on can replicate the natural and endearing flush of embarrasment that rose to his cheeks. 

Being the caring person he was Jimin placed his lithe hand over Yoongi’s forehead, but the older slapped it away, but only with minimal force. “Stop it.” Yoongi hissed, failing to look angry and ended up appearing desperate. “I’m exhausted, okay? You should go. Tae’s probably about to wake up any minute now. I have a feeling you wanted to work out alone today, so you better get going.” he said in one breath.“

A protest made its way to Jimin's tongue, “But, hyu-”

 

“I’m fine dandy, Jimin.” Yoongi reassured him and he was beyond gleeful when Jimin nodded, chirping, “See you later! Bye bye!”

The door clicked, indicating that it was closed. The producer threw himself on the couch and curled his hands into his fists as he gazed at their pristine white ceiling. 

He hated how Jimin could reduce into a diffident, stuttering fool without much effort. 

-

 

 _Believe in yourself a little more._

With his lips wedged between his teeth, Jimin willed himself to endure the last two minutes in the treadmill. Sweat rolled down from various parts of his body – from his head to toe – but, particularly, on his back. 

His diaphanous tank top was soaked due to his perspiration, hugging his torso snugly. Jimin threw his head back and released a long sigh. His adam apple bobbed visibly, his jawline can be clearly seen and in addition to those, his tongue made its appearance and swiped across his lips. 

The beep coming from the equipment was music to his ears, signifying the end of the exercising program. Jimin hopped off the treadmill and bent down slightly, resting his hands on his wobbly knees to support himself. An hour of jogging and thrice the time in the gym thoroughly worn him out. 

With the scarce amount of energy left in his body, Jimin stood upright, tugging at the end of his top and removing the damp piece of clothing off him. Cold air hit his bare body and it made him sigh again – but that sigh was a result of pleasure.

He didn't have to worry about oglers, he was at the gym located inside BigHit, after all. 

Ungraciously dropping his body on the mat nearby, the artist squinted his eyes before shutting them down completely. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. If he elsewhere and was seen in that state, people would think he's having an asthma attack, but it was just him gasping for air. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, shifting his body to find a comfortable position. Eventually, he was laying on his side with his eyes half opened, half closed. 

It was fairly silent there, with only several people exercising diligently and sweating profusely – much like Jimin earlier. 

He paid no heed to his surroundings and drowned himself with his thoughts. 

All of a sudden, a voice inside him said, 

_'Committing mistakes means you're trying.'_

With that, sleep took over Jimin and he didn't bother fighting against it. 

-

Jimin's eyes felt too heavy to lift and after much internal and external struggle, he successfully opened them. His vision was blurred and his senses weren't fully functioning yet, especially his hearing. A cold hand wrapped itself around his shoulder and shortly after that, he was being shaken vigorously. 

 

“Jimin-ssi?” an unfamiliar voice called out to him for the umpteenth time, patience barely visible in the person's voice. The person being addressed to simply hummed, too sluggish to speak or move.  
“Your members are calling for you.” 

\- 

The walk to the elevator was short and once he stepped inside, Jimin wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed his body, not in a malicious way, but to produce body heat. He prayed that no one would ride the elevator while he was on his merry way to their practice room because 1.) he's still shirtless, bringing an extra shirt didn't cross his mind earlier, 2.) his current state can qualify for public indecency and 3.) it would be embarrassing to be seen like that. 

With the metal doors opening, Jimin jogged towards the door adjacent to the lift, not bothering to knock as he twisted the door knob and slipped inside the room, locking the door as he finished entering. 

“Who the fu-” Namjoon hissed, eyebrows knitted together as he turned his swivel chair around to see who dared to come over without being invited. His words were cut midway when he saw Jimin leaning against the door with a sheepish grin. The rapper blinked, head tilting to the side. 

“Can you lend me a shirt?” his lack of coverage in his upper body made him shiver in his spot. 

The elder nodded and tore his eyes away from Jimin as he rose from his seat. 

-

Once Jimin was fully clothed and finished chugging two bottles of water (courtesy of Namjoon as well), they walked to the practice room, located at the same floor and approximately 3 meters away from Namjoon's working area. 

The practice room was occupied by Jungkook and Taehyung who were engrossed with watching Anime while sharing one pair of earphones, Yoongi who was in between dreamland and reality as he mumbled about how he was going to castrate Hoseok and sell his genitals in the black market for disturbing him. 

Hoseok pursed his lips in disappointment and told him he was no fun before turning on his heels, “Jimin!” he exclaimed, a wide grin spreading on his face as he glomped the younger. He was bored out of his wits, and Jimin would be the perfect solution for his restlessness. 

Jimin exhaled through his nose and half-heartedly hugged his hyung before leading him into the corner. The two maknaes looked up and waved at him briefly. He smiled softly when they weren't looking any longer. 

They looked good together. 

He focused on Hoseok who was trying to convince him to dance to girl group dances, but Jimin can only smile apologetically and shake his head in response, “Hyung, I've moved my body for 4 hours straight.” he explained, stretching his back and whimpering when he heard his bones crack. 

Hoseok sent him a look of pity and proceeded to give him a massage, elicting a moan from Jimin , unintentionally grabbing Namjoon's, Taehyung's, Jungkook's attention. Yoongi cracked an eye open, glanced at his members and went back to napping. 

“Good thing we have eyes to see,” Namjoon remarked, fiddling with his phone, “Otherwise our imagination would've gone wild.” 

Hoseok continued his ministrations and chuckled when he saw a blissed expression on Jimin's face. He rarely pampered the other. Usually, he would be hitting him (out of love) or abusing his right as the hyung to make fun of him. 

-

A beep came from Namjoon's phone. 

_**From: Hot Pink Princess ♥** _

_**Care to help me? I'm at the lobby.**_

\- 

10 minutes after Namjoon's disappearance, their manager entered the room alongside their choreographer. The boys stopped whatever they were doing to greet them. 

Not long after, Namjoon and Seokjin barged in with the lunch the latter has cooked. They were all delighted and sat on the floor, in a circle and proceeded to have their lunch. 

Everyone hummed as soon as they stuffed food in their mouth. Seokjin's culinary skills are no joke. 

“Who do you think could be your new assistant choreographer?” Jae asked, breaking the silence. The Bangtan members exchanged looks and said they have no idea. “Mr. Son is in dire need of assistance.” 

Jungkook initiated a chat by whining about how Calculus was giving him migraine and that he should probably send his homework to the nearest dorctor because he can't figure out the problems, earning a laugh from Namjoon. Calculus was 0 + 0 to him. 

They exchanged stories and got carried away, thus, not being able to keep track of time. 

With his gaze landing on the large digital clock placed on the wall, Jae's eyes doubled in size when he realized that he was 40 minutes late for his date.


End file.
